Kamu Ga' Rock n Roll!
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Gara-gara Kabuto nekat bangkitin Madara sewaktu perang pakai Edo Tensei. Sejak saat itu, Madara menjajah distrik Uchiha yang isinya tinggal Sasuke seorang.Semi Headcanon? T semi M. Bahasa jawa attached XD Garing Crispy!


SasuSaku – Oneshot – semi Headcanon (560-561 klo ngga salah) & Alternative Timeline (a few months after great war 4).

Warning: Mungkin OOC (bergantung pada selera masing2) hihi. Bahasa semi tidak baku, sedikit jawa. Humor gagal. Garing crispy!

Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

Kamu Gak Rock n Roll song by Miszy (not a song fic)

.

.

_Ga boleh sama ini_  
_Ga boleh sama itu_  
_Ga boleh salah ngomong_  
_Ga boleh lupa nelpon_  
_Ga boleh lupa jawab_  
_Ga boleh telat pikiraaaaan_

_KAMU GA' ROCK N ROLL!_

.

.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Eh, Sasuke-_kun_~!"

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah Kiba, katanya dia menang lotre dan ada pesta kecil gitchu… lho, aku mau digeret kemana?"

"Pulang. Gak ada main-main sama cowok."

.

.

"Hihihi! Yang bener? Oke deh nanti aku ke sana. Sip! Bye, Kiba~!" Sakura menutup telponnya diiringi kikikan girang.

"Siapa tadi kamu bilang?"

"Eh, itu… aku lagi telponan sama si Ino."

"Bohong, aku tidak tuli, Sakura."

"Beneran…!"

"Jelas kau sebut nama Kiba tadi."

"Eh? Bukan Kiba beneran. Eto, tadi aku bilang gitu soalnya ngeledek Ino yang lagi dekat sama Kiba."

"Bohong!"

"Beneran dehh… Sasuke-_kuuun_. Curigaan mulu nih. Gak asik!" Sakura buang wajah acuh sambil sidekap tangan.

"…" Sasuke ikut bersidekap tangan sambil menembakan tatapan datar namun membahayakan.

"…" Sakura melirik sekilas dan sedikit ciut, perlahan menurunkan sedekap tangannya.

"…"

"I-iya, maaf, orang tadi beneran Ino kok. Jangan liatin kayak gitu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

.

.

"HUAHAHAHA."

"SAKURA!"

"HAHA—mppfh?"

"…"

"…"

"Jangan tertawa terlalu keras!"

"I-iya… maaf."

.

.

"Halo?"

"Kenapa baru angkat telponku?!"

"Sasuke-_kun_? Ehe, maaf aku keasyikan nonton tivi…"

"Hah!"

Tut… tut.. tut..

"Yah, ngambek deh."

.

.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kenapa tidak SMS aku?"

"Eh, aku pikir kau marah…"

"Terus itu alasanmu untuk tidak balas SMS-ku?"

"Lho? Emang Sasuke-_kun_ SMS?"

"Hah—"

"Tung—"

Tut… tut… tut…

"—nggu. Huft."

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

"Kemana saja?"

"Um, maaf tadi banyak pekerjaan di dalam."

"Aku menunggumu dua jam."

"I-iya ma-maaf aku harus mengurus beberapa pasien—_c-chotto matte, _Sasuke_-kun!_"

.

.

"Sakura… jangan lupa pakai sedikit bedak."

"Iya…"

"Sakura… jangan lupa kabari aku kalau sudah selesai."

"Hu-um…"

"Sakura… aku akan menjemputmu di sini nanti sore, jangan berlama-lama."

"Siap, bos!"

"Sakura… pakai baju tertutup sedikit!"

"Ini sudah…"

"Celananya panjangan dikit."

"Iya nanti beli…"

"Sekarang!"

"Lho. Ke pasar sekarang?"

"Hn."

.

.

"Sakura, jangan bawel!"

"Iya."

"Turunkan volume suaramu!"

"Un…"

"Bicara pelan sedikit bisa tidak sih!"

"Ma-maaf."

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Jalannya jangan ngangkang kaya preman pasar!" Sasuke menggaruk gemas rambutnya sendiri.

"CUKUPPPP! Terserah aku mau bagaimana!"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah CAPEK diatur-atur terus!"

"Tapi aku cuma—"

"Nggak boleh ini, nggak boleh itu."

"Aku hanya—"

"Dilarang ini, dilarang itu."

"Sakura, aku—"

"SMS telat dikit marah, telpon telat diangkat marah."

"Sakura—"

"TERUS SALAH JAWAB DIKIT MASALAH JADI RUNYAM!"

"Saku—"

"Udah, ah terserah! Kamu gak rock n roll!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Sasuke, mau kemana kau?"

Remaja tampan berkimono putih itu menghentikan langkah, ia tegakan tubuhnya setelah memakai sandal ninjanya dan berbalik untuk menatap seorang pria yang wajah dan tubuhnya retak-retak, berambut gondrong dan sedang bersidekap tangan.

"Mau… ke kantor Hokage, ada panggilan dari _Godaime_." jawab Sasuke sambil mengatupkan tangan seraya tertunduk. Naruto yang menunggui Sasuke di depan pintu pun hanya terdiam melihat temannya yang sudah pulang ke Konoha itu menjadi seperti anak kecil yang melakukan kesalahan.

"Hn… kalau sudah selesai, langsung pulang. Jangan keluyuran." titah Madara masih bersidekap tangan penuh wibawa dan aura gelap namun berkharisma, fu~ Uchiha.

"Baik," Sasuke mengangguk lantas membalikkan badan untuk beranjak namun—

"EHM!"

—remaja berambut _raven_ itu terhenti, berbalik kemudian menghampiri Madara yang kini mengulurkan rendah tangannya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya dengan mata berkedut sebelah menyaksikan Uchiha Sasuke…

"Biasain kalau pergi ke luar pamit sama orang tua, cium tangan dan jangan lupa ucapkan…" Madara sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya menuntut Sasuke menyahut.

"A-asalamua'alikum, Kek."

"Hn. Waalaikumsalam."

.

.

"Apaan itu tadi?"

"Sudah jangan kebanyakan nanya!" Sasuke menyahut ketus sembari berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto. Teman berambut pirangnya itu pun terus mendesak 'ritual-apaan-tadi-kok-pake-cium-tangan-segala-?'

Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan nada judes Sasuke pun menjelaskan, bahwa semenjak Uchiha Madara telah membawa budaya asing ke dalam rumah Uchiha. Adat Jawa.

Berawal dari perang beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gara-gara Kabuto nekat bangkitin Madara sewaktu perang pakai Edo Tensei. Aturan mainnya kan mayat hidup yang dibangkitin Edo Tensei bakalan mati lagi kalau disegel oleh tim penyegel atau diputus langsung sama pengendalinya (Kabuto), atau mati dengan tenang karena bahagia atau terharu.

Masalahnya, Kabuto keburu _is dead_ di tangan Sasuke dan Orochimaru yang pada saat itu beberapa mayat hidup yang kece-kece masih belum diputus, termasuk Uchiha Madara. Di saat Yondaime Konoha terharu dan mati untuk kedua kalinya karena anaknya, Naruto, telah menjadi pahlawan Konoha, Hashirama mati dengan ikhlas karena puas berjudi dengan Tsunade di bar pojok desa, Sarutobi Hiruzen meninggal dengan sukarela karena sudah capek hidup di dunia, dan Tobirama yang _stoic_ meninggal bahagia dengan bercucur air mata setelah menonton selusin drama india koleksi Lee.

Lain halnya dengan Uchiha Madara.

Uchiha sesepuh itu nge-_troll_ abis. Disegel, gak mau. Dibunuh, idup lagi (_edo-tensei_ ciiiin!). Dibuat terharu juga gak mempan, padahal udah diingetin berbagai kenangan manis antara dirinya dengan Hashirama sewaktu kecil. Terus dijelaskan tentang Uchiha terakhir, Sasuke yang sudah taubat sehabis jadi orang sesat. Teteeeeeep aja Madara ogah mati lagi.

_"Aku mau mati dengan tenang asalkan sudah melihat turunan terakhirku (Sasuke) punya anak."_

_Doeng._

_Semua sweatdrop, terutama Sasuke. Gila aja, udah kalang kabut, kejar sono, kejar sini, ngabisin tenaga, kertas peledak, shuriken dan kunai, ternyata di akhir (di saat) semua udah pada tepar kewalahan bair Madara lenyap, Uchiha sesepuh itu mengutarakan keinginannya yang ternyata hanyalah…_

"Eh itu aku sih udah tau." Potong Naruto saat Sasuke belum kelar bercerita. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, lalu menceritakan apa tadi yang Naruto tanyakan—soal cium tangan dan kata-kata 'Asalamu'alaikum'.

Meh, jadi intinya sih pas Madara selesai mengutarakan segala kegundah-gulanaannya, seluruh Alianshi Shinobi sepakat mendesak Sasuke (kalau perlu sampai ke ujung tebing tertinggi di Kumogakure) untuk segera bikin anak detik itu juga!

_Dengan wajah oon, Sasuke dipaksa memilih ratusan wanita yang tersisa sehabis perang. Dilihatnya banyak wanita yang sudah memerah dan berharap-harap dipilihnya, tapi cewek berkepala pink yang sudah lama diincarnya justru gak ada._

_Tapi tak lama kemudian Sasuke menoleh setelah pundaknya ditepuk, mendapati Sakura yang sedang berwajah serius berkata, 'Aku tahu nyawamu terancam Sasuke-kun. Aku rela mengorbankan diriku untuk kau jadikan tumbal malam ini.'_

Ngek.

_Terjadilah. Sasuke yang memang lelaki normal juga disuruh bikin ya sok atuh bikin sekarang, ayo mana sini lapaknya sediain! Tapi…_

"Aduh! Aduh! Itu juga aku sudah tahu, _Teme_!" potong Naruto lagi tidak sabaran, Sasuke medelik dengan wajah asam lalu meneruskan ceritanya.

_Tapi pada saat shinobi divisi empat dan tiga sudah menyiapkan tenda darurat untuk 'eksekusi', sekaligus sebenarnya divisi satu sudah menyiapkan kamera tersembunyi di pojokan, Madara menebas tenda tersebut dengan' keris' susano'o-nya._

_"MASYA ALLOH! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH GEMBLUNG! HALALKAN DULU PARTNERMU ITU!" Teriak Madara tepat di depan wajah Sasuke hingga bentuk rambutnya tidak lagi raven, tapi berbentuk Super Saiyan dari Dragon Ballz._

_Sejak saat itu, Madara menjajah distrik Uchiha yang isinya tinggal Sasuke seorang. Kakek tua yang berstatus mayat hidup itu terus mengawasi hubungan antara cucu semata wayangnya dengan seorang gadis bermarga Haruno._

_Pasalnya, Sasuke diharuskan mendidik calon isterinya yang agak-agak metal itu untuk kalem sedikit sebelum dipersunting. Karena sebelumnya, Madara telah menjelaskan bahwa Uchiha itu adalah keturunan ningrat, jadi tata kerama serta budaya jawa harus ditingkatkan._

_Sempat Sasuke bertanya apa itu ningrat, akhirnya Madara menjelaskan bahwa ningrat adalah turunan darah biru. Pada masa lalu, Madara menikahi seorang wanita jawa yang kebetulan sedang singgah di desa tersembunyi di Jepang, yakni Konoha—wanita tersebut adalah puteri dari seorang raja di kraton Yogyakarta, Indonesia._

_Karena begitu mencintai adat jawa yang menurutnya unik, maka Madara memutuskan untuk membimbing keturunannya untuk menerapkan adat tersebut. Tapi Sasuke membantah dengan mengatakan kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto tak pernah mengajarkannya. Dengan bijak, Madara mengeluarkan cermin besar tepat di wajah Sasuke seraya berkata 'Suka atau tidak, raimu ndeso, 'le. Tapi ngguanteng. (Suka atau tidak, mukamu ndeso, 'nak. Tapi ganteng.)'_

_Sasuke tak percaya, kalau wajahnya dicap ndeso oleh Madara. Maka dengan gagahnya ia menerobos warung internet alias warnet di seberang ramen Ichiraku yang dibuka oleh keluarga Inuzuka. Ia men-search 'top model javaness' di internet, tak lupa sebuah cermin berbentuk hati (yang sempat ia beli di jalan) di sebelah monitornya. Dan hasilnya adalah… ia menemukan beberapa wajah ganteng rupa orang jawa lalu menyimpulkan ternyata kakeknya tidaklah bohong._

_Sejak saat itu Sasuke manut (nurut). Segala kebudayaan jawa termasuk musik gombong dipelajarinya yang akan diputar sehari-hari di rumah dengan tujuan menggenang mendiang nenek moyangnya. Tak lupa koleksi keris yang ternyata selama ini Madara kubur tepat di bawah tanah ruang tamu rumah Sasuke. Keris-keris tersebut adalah hadiah dari mendiang mertua Madara dulu, koleksi keris sakti yang membuat Madara terinspirasi untuk memakai rupa keris itu sebagai pedang susano'o-nya._

_Acara doktrin tersebut tidak luput dari pembelajaran bagaimana Uchiha bertata-krama, sikap, cara bicara dan bahasa tubuh yang sepatutnya menghormati yang lebih tua—tidak boleh menantang yang lebih tua dengan tatapan mata, harus menunduk dan sebagainya. Kalau mau pergi atau baru sampai rumah harus ucapkan salam dan jangan lupa cium tangan orang tua!_

"Nah jadi begitulah," Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ooo, unik juga-_ttebayo_!"

"Tapi masalahnya sekarang ini adalah Saku—"

"HUWAAAA!"

"Hn…?"

"_Teme, _lihat!"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara keributan, dan di sanalah… calon isterinya, Haruno Sakura tengah membabak-belurkan beberapa _nuke-nin_ tingkat sedang.

"Awas, kau berani macam-macam denganku! SHANNAROOO!" bentak Sakura dengan suara nyaring dan kepalan tangan kuat serta wajah preman. Seketika membuat Naruto menegak ludah mengingat ibunya, Kushina.

Sasuke menepok jidatnya. Rasanya ia harus bekerja keras untuk menikahi cinta pertamanya itu. _Cepatlah mati, kau… MADARA!_

"SAKURA!"

"HUWA~ SASUKE-_KUN_~"

"Jangan lariiii!"

"Jangan kejar aku… kamu gak rock n roll!"

.

.

* * *

**FIN (dengan gajenya)**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa. Apa ini udah kubilang humornya gagal ;-; total waktu ngetik: tepat 1 jam mungkin lebih beberapa menit. hihi lelet ya? padahal cuma 1k+

Semi Headcanon: ini masih ragu, masalahnyua _gadget_ seperti ponsel itu jarang ditunjukan di Konoha cuma emang sering make. Kamar Sasuke aja TV-nya XD jadi masih ragu ini semi atau bukan.

Headcanon: ide ini muncul gegara inget chapter (klo gasalah) 560-561, pedang susanoo-nya madara itu bentuknya keris wkwkwk. Jadi mikir, jangan2 Uchiha itu ningrat. Di tambah denger lagu Miszy yang kamu ga rock n roll _plus_ hints2 lawas yang Sasukenya cuek tapi sebenernya merhatiin. Jadilah fic OOC _plus_ GAJE gini ;( _gomeeeeeen!_


End file.
